When Mint Meets Chocolate
by Tomoshibi-Chan
Summary: It all starts when Mint meets Chocolate for the very first time...Then it ends the very same way... *during Zanpactou filler arc* TobiXHyou T for safety .:Updates Every Saturday:. 11/26: Hiatus done and a New Chapter: Chilled!
1. Chapter 1: Lost In The Forest Of Teal

The light seemed to innocently shine in through the otherwise dark room as the shadows danced with hidden delight. It was easy to hear the voices echoing through the halls in soft murmurs, quick whispers normal beings could not catch. But i wasn't a normal being, in fact there was nothing normal about me. I was a soul, a fraction of a being, stripped from a human body to inhabit. I was a zanpakutou.

My purpose as a zanpakuto was to gaurd my master, my person, my other half.

I used to wish, many years ago, for a master who would finally wield me. A master to set me free and stand by me as a friend. I wished and wished for a long time, until the day i found my master. A girl. A small human girl. I felt a sudden pull towards her, that day. A bond you could say, when she was reborn. I felt it again when i entered her dreams and haunted her during daylight hours.

Eventually, after years of practice and guidance (as well as trying not to blow up the school grounds) I grew to love the girl as my sister, as my friend. Despite her weaknesses and her overly sensitive nature. Unfortunately, she grew to love a man who destroyed her. And in return, she let it eat at her and rot her till i could stand it no longer. A man came to me through a sense of security, a feeling that i could trust. His aura told me i could escape. It told me i didn't have to stay. And so, I fled, leaving the girl, Hinamori Momo and her troubles behind.

Now i stand her as a proud zanpakutou, no longer needing a master to reign. I was here by my own account. I wasn't tied down any longer. I was free.

* * *

I walked down the halls gracefully, only my bells on my scarf, informing others of my arrival. As i stepped into the lighted room, the brightness of the overhead light blinded me for a moment, disorienting me. When my eyes adjusted and i was able to see again, i couldn't help but notice that there were many other zanpakutou there. It pulled me into a small fit of confusion. Was i not the only one? Did he invite others like me? If so, how many? I frantically searched for Muramasa's familiar Reiatsu in the large crowd. My eyes laid on him, standing casually in the back of the room. I starred at him beggingly, Hoping he would would tell me the answers i wanted to know. He returned my star a cold stoic gaze. Suddenly angered by this, I looked away, stepped in farther into the lighted room. The chatter that seemed to take place stopped and it was then that i noticing that suddenly i was the center of attention. It looked like everyone's zanpakutou in all of Seireitei was there. It was both amazing and frightening to think about. I looked over to see if there were any i knew, any that were recognisable. None. I turned around when a hand reached my shoulder. It was a Tall girl with auburn cropped hair, cat ears poking out on each side. She had a thin frame which accentuated her large breasts which were only partly covered. Just by her look she seemed somewhat full of herself, confidant, cocky.

"new girl huh?" her voice purred at me. "Well," she sighed "come on then newbie" I raised my eyebrow at her. The last comment struck a nerve.

"i have a name you know" she looked at me with amusement, before bursting out laughing. Even her laugh was catlike. Musical almost.

"you have spunk. I like that" She laughed as she flashed me a toothy grin. "whats your name kid?" she asked. I shot her a glare. I didnt like being called "kid".

"Tobuime" I answered curtly. She smiled.

"I see. Well, im Haineko. Best looking zanpakutou here" I couldn't help but laugh bitterly at her. Of course she would think that. She gave me a look of confusion which suddenly flashed away as quick as it came, followed by a loud squeal.

"oh! He's here!" she gushed. I turned in confusion, searching around for what she meant.

"who do you-"

"why him of course!" she smiled giddily as she pointed to the side door. "my darling" she gushed again with a broad smile. I glanced over the side door, my eyes widening at the sight. Visable only from the angle in which Haineko pointed was a familiar boy, tall and well built with forest green hair that billowed down past his hips. A pale four pointed star across his thin sharp face. I turned back to Haineko.

"Hyorinmaru?" i questioned. She looked at me with shock. She looked at him, then myself, then him again then myself.

"you know him?" she asked demandingly.

"uh, err yeah" she glared at me enviously. "err, not well though" i added quickly. With that her glare faded, a smile returning to her face.

"oohh okay" she nodded. That wasnt nessesarrily a lie. I didnt know him that well. I know that Hinamori and his master were close friends. I fought him once or twice, but not enough to know him. That was for sure.

"anyways" i said quickly, suddenly hoping for a change in subject. "how long have you-" but it was too late, she already was calling him over. I shut my eyes tightly, suddenly hoping he wouldnt come. 'Hyorinmaru isnt that type of guy, he doesnt like interacting anyways so he wont-' a sudden chill overcame me and it was only then that my instint told me he was hear. It was confirmed by a cool drawling voice that shattered me from my thoughts.

"Good to see you again Tobuime" I grimaced remembering all those times he wouldnt say hello during our masters meetings. Why now. I could hear a small growl emit next to me. It was then that it dawned on me. Of course he would pretend he's buddy buddy with me now. To get away from the cat girl next to me. Yes, thats it. I kept nodding. And yet, something in my brain said more. That he didnt say that on his own accounts. That maybe.- I shook my head. I am not thinking right. No. A tear of sweat down my forhead reminded me how red my face must be right now. How weird i must look.

"hello" i murmered back, hoping, no, praying he wouldnt answer or question me again. I was wrong.

"you know" he said, his tone implying he was talking to me. "its not poliete to look down when someones talking to you." there was something in the sound of his voice. amusement maybe? I couldn't tell. All i knew is that i could feel my face heat up more.

"umm" i kept my face low.

"come now, you wont let me see your face?" he asked.

"hey! what now-" Haineko's voice called out shrilly. Realising how it sounded she cleared her mouth and let out a nervous laugh. "ha well thats Tobuime for yeah. hah she does this a lot. weird right? I mean she-"

"no" his voice answered cooly. I was suddenly glad i wasnt needed to talk anymore.

"no?" Haineko's voice asked puzzled. "it is kind of wierd you have to admit-"

"no, I mean she doesnt usually act like this." he answered back. It suddenly felt like i had been punched in the gut. As if he knows me. He's never said hi once. How does he know me. Why does he think so? I raised my head, anger swelling inside of me.

"as if you-" our eyes met as mint met chocolate. It clicked.

* * *

Well there you go folks, chapter one.

First off i have to thank Kaibasgirlx for the insperation to right this. I read their fic and was like omg. I wanna make one. so thanks Kaibasgirlx-sempai :]

Secondly, I want to tell you readers that this fic i will update each Saturday, so keep that in mind. (and you have a right to beat me with sticks if im late)

Well, Please enjoy and let me know what you think :]

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Behind The Ice A Lotus Blooms

Well I know Im A Day early but tommarow I'll be out all Day so i wont have time tommarow.

*smiles* Im so proud of myself!! I updated not just on time but early! *grabs a cookie* :]

Please Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach.

* * *

Our were locked in a steady gaze that left me completely breathless. His eyes were teal orbs that starred at me with such intensity that it was impossible to look away. I felt drawn to them somehow, suddenly feeling like only I could wash away the coldness that reflected in them. I was getting hooked, and that scared me.

My body was paralysed and I was caught in his hypnotic star. I knew people were looking, I knew I should stop. I should look away. But I couldnt. So I did the only thing i could think of, I slapped him. The sound seemed to echo across the dank walls of the cave and I could hear the room went silent.

I expected him to yell, i expected him to glare at me or turn me to ice with his mean but beautiful eyes, and I expected him to say something. But I was wrong. He did none of what i thought he would do. Instead, He stood there, a smirk pasted in his pale face. He did that for what seemed like forever before he finally turned around and walking away gracefully.

"What was that about?!" Haineko growled, her auburn ears beginning to flatten. At this point i wasn't sure whether she was mad about us starring or because I slapped him. I wasn't actually sure I wanted to know.

"It's nothing. It's just weird when people you don't know come up and star at you. Don't you agree?"

"But you do know him!" Haineko growled. "You said so yourself"

"Not well!" I hissed. "He's never even talked to me before today." I looked over at the cat girl next to me, hoping she would flash me one of her cheesy flirty smiles she gives. She instead starred at me with a cold glare.

"He doesn't star like that at people he doesn't know" she sneered. "You're a liar and i hate liars" she flipped her hair with the back of her palm before turning around and strutting off. I swallowed back the bile that was inching up my throat. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes. I'm here for ten minutes and i already lost friends...

It's because of him, none of the other zanpactous dared to talk to me after that. It's because of him; I lost my first and only friend i had made. It was because of him, that i hated him. It was the same reason I felt drawn to him.

* * *

I thought I could fix it. If I went up and apologized maybe I could fix things and make Haineko and the others forgive me. I wanted to just be Tobuime, not "the girl who slapped the mean guy". I hoped that the others would talk to me again and Haineko would come up and hang out with me again so I didn't look lame standing there alone.

So i walked straight up to Hyourinmaru and blurted out. "I need to talk to you". He looked at me with his amazing eyes and smiled coldly. He nodded and started to walk outside. I followed him.

"Ah yes so your that girl. The one from earlier." He did not face me as he spoke. It made me wonder if it was because he was afraid I would slap him again.

"Ah well...a-about before" The words tumbled out of my mouth before i could stop them. "I wanted to say that I'm very-" A deep chuckle erupted from the usually stoic dragon. Was he actually laughing at me?

"So you're not here to slap me again? Darn, I was looking forward to it" I rolled my eyes, disregarding his sarcasm.

"I want to talk to you" I growled testily. "Dont ruin it"

"So wait, First you star at me drooling for twenty minutes, Then you slap me and now your being all serious?"

"I wasn't drooling!"

"So you admit that you couldn't stop looking at me though"

"Well yes... Wait! What?! No! You were staring at me!"

"No actually I was just starring back...your very hilarious to look at you know"

I could feel a vain pop on my forehead. "Are you saying I'm funny looking?!

"Well that wouldn't be right...more like

"gah!" I threw my hands up into the air. That's it! I'm leaving! I can't stand even being around you!"

"But you can't leave if were partners you know*" **(A/N: yes they have the "buddy system". Cant go places without someone else there)**

"I don't care! You're just so...so"

"So what?" a smirk was evident on his face.

"Just..Grrr!"

"Well if I'm grrr then what do you do? Besides drooling"

"I SAID BEFORE I DIDNT DROOL!"

"no, you drooled all right. You are a very wet drooler too"

"Ugh! Well you know what?! I WAS going to apologize but if you're just going to be rude then I take it back."

"What, you can't take that back after you've already said it"

"But I haven't said it yet!"

"You know something." He turned to look at me with his intense teal eyes. "You're annoying"

* * *

We walked through the deepening forest, the trail barely visible underneath our feet. It had been silent for the last half hour, the only noise was the crunching under us as we walked through leaves and broken branches. When I could no longer stand the silence, I piped up with a question.

"Hyourinmaru?" I glanced up at him waiting for a response. When he said none, I knew I was safe to continue. "What was your life like before you came here?" I asked him curiously. After a minute of waiting, he still had said nothing but instead kept walking. A nerve pulsated on my forehead. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Nothing. Not even a small movement telling me that he even heard me. "Hey!"

"I don't remember..." his answered finally. His voice was low in a hushed whisper, barely audible enough for me to catch it. He sounded sad. Sincere almost.

"You don't remember?"

"No..." he answered. I tried to think of something nice to say but I couldn't seem to form the words.

"I'm sorry..." I replied lamely.

"It's fine. I plan to find my true master soon anyways." I stopped walking and starred down at the ground.

"What then?" I asked. "After you find him I mean."

"Then I will get stronger and I can protect those who need me." There was a long silence before i spoke, hoping my voice didn't betray how I felt.

"I'll help you then!" He stopped and starred at me, his icy demeanor leaving as he starred at me with shock. Realizing there was no going back now, I continued. "I'll help you find your master!" A ghost of a smirk gently formed over his well sculpted scarred face.

"It will be a tough journey, are you sure?" For the first time in a long time I smiled.

"Positive."

* * *

There it is. Chapter 2.

I want to thank Amiru-Chan, LovelyXPeach, Mei-Tan, Koneko144 and KnowledgeandImagination for their reviews!

You guys have been great to me. Thank you so much :]

And Kaiba'sGirlX, for, without knowing, helped me think of the story.


	3. The Not So Author Notes

First Off, Im afraid that if i put Author's notes, you wont read it so i wont call it that. The reason I made this page (no, not to bug the heck out of you and make you think that I made an update((and dont pretend you didnt think so, i do this all the time)) when it didnt)

I couldnt help but notice the reviewers had a few questions and comments. A lot of it is corrections and explanations on my behalf so I think I should let all the readers know about it so they're not wondering later. So, Instead of just replying to each person and save people the trouble, im kind of reviewing the reviews of sorts.

(sorry i dont mean to be annoying i really dont. I just need to setthings and ramble. Bare with me?)

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_thank you so much for the reviews! I've never had this many before . it makes my story feel loved *u* So thank you!_

**KnowledgeandImagination**: yay! an update! I was jumping up and down when I saw it. hehe, Hyourinmaru seems slightly more humorous than Toushirou is and Tobiume reacts more than momo. I find that hilarious.

One thing I noticed. Wasn't Hyourinmaru supposed to have also forgotten himself, like his name and all? ah well, who cares. It wouldn't help the story if all everyone called him was 'that guy' I think it's really sweet of Tobiume to want to help, and I really want to see their reactions when they realize that their masters are so closely connected. I can't wait! hope you can update soon!

**Tomoshibi**: Im glad your excited about the update lol I am too. I myself was "jumping up and down" when i saw your review. :] (like really. My sister thought something was wrong with me)

As for your meantion on Hyourinmaru's memory, He still does not remember. However, Tobiume does. Since the two of them are alone, surely Hyourinmaru can guess that Tobuime is talking to him when she calls him "Hyourinmaru". Originally I was going to make her give him a nickname but I discided that they didnt know eachother enough for that. Maybe later. He doesnt know but he assumes because of what she calls him. Thats all. :]

While were on the subject of names, Having everyone call Hyourinmaru "that guy" A(though it would be hilarious) would probably anger him (and we have seen the ice in anger before, have we not?) and turn everyone into popsicles. (he has no mercy T.T) Though that would make a great side story Oneshot (maybe for April Fools?) O.o I have a few oneshot ideas that i may create soon. :] (christmas, thanksgiving specials anyone?)

Im not quite sure of Hyourinmaru's character so i totally had to guess (plus base what i knew from the manga and the zanpactou arc)Your right, It seems he is indeed more humorous then Toshiro. At least the Toshiro in captain mode.(makes it sound like he's some sort of robot) He's looser around people he knows better. I dunno, i just think that behind his icy demeanor, he is lukewarm, you know. He teases her like Toshiro teases Hinamori. xD ha, so i guess that makes Hinamori a bed wetter and Tobuime a drooler. (wow, what a combo)

I am extremely happy with Tobuime's character and how its shaping. The way both of the zanpactous resemble their masters (well mostly) was totally unintentional, i guess they just turned out that way. (now i know how a parent feels O.o)

**Yuletide**: Aw...this is so adorable! I like this pairing a lot too, as cliched as some people may see it as  
I do see some spelling errors though and some capitalization errors  
I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm a total spelling freak :D  
So those type of super small errors bug me ^.^  
By the way, your spelling errors are ones that spellcheck usually wouldn't see. As in the last chapter, you used 'star' instead of 'stare'  
Getting a beta is really useful too, since you can bounce ideas off them, and they're basically the human equivalent of a spell checker :D  
Anyways, please update soon! I can't wait!  
-Kelly-

**Koneko144**, **Mei-tan**, **LovelyXPeach** also said similar things. I want to thank each of you personally for your reviews. You three have no idea how you guys helped. And yes, I need to fix my grammer. lol

**Tomoshibi**: Thanks for your rewiew! Just reading it got me syched! *u*  
I try and handcheck as many mistakes as i can (i have wordpad which has no spellcheck O.o) but im sure theres a bunch of mistakes. I double checked this chapter because i was being nitpicky. (i have my moments). Haha i acually wasnt sure at the time (no I do know how to spell I just had one of those moments where you forget how to spell things) how to spell stare. lol its one of those words I always spell wrong O.o I feel dumb now .

as for Beta, i really need it bad. Like an editor for fanfictioners (or as i call them FanFi's xD). Im not really sure how the beta works though (im used to the old ). Im hopeless.

* * *

_**Buddy System?**_

all right, so I made a referance in chapter 2 about the buddy system. Its where you cant go places alone so you have to take a bathroom buddy or partner with you. This gives you an alibi at all times and a partner so you dont do anything stupid. We did this for camp once O.o yeah it was emmbarrasing.. "hey i have to go to the bathroom. Come with me?" *shudder*

I originally had them, in the first draft of the chapter, on a mission together so they were partners but this changed later. However, this line never changed. It sounds almost out of place and suddenly hard to follow however i found that changing it would be pointless. Muramasa is smarter then to let a zanpactou run around alone. Who knows what could happen then, huh?

* * *

Well, thats it... lol No really, thats it.

Congrats! If you made it this far without going insane. You survived my rambling. Good job you get a cookie! *gives out virtual cookies*

If you can help me with Beta that would be epic. You'd get a brownie badge and another cookie :]


	4. Chapter 3: Curiousity Kills The Spirit?

So I have taken a long needed time away from this unexpectedly due to school (im a senior so im getting ready for grad) however im back now and if i ever stop updating on chapters on schedule, i shall let you know. Anyways, you are allowed to beat me with sticks, however, before you do, read the chapter and tell me how i did?

for being an awesome beta and I thank my amazing Mira-chan95 and thanks to sapphireangel09 for getting me going on finishing the chapter. Thanks :] and Enjoy!~

* * *

"So, what was it like for you before you came here" he asked me curiously; his head laid down on the chilled grass. It was nearing dark.

"Hmm?" I murmered back, somewhat dazed. After he repeated the question, I paused, not quite sure how to answer him. A part of me wasn't sure if he was really curious or if he was just asking out of false sincerity."Uhh, good, I suppose?" He let out a low chuckle at my response though it sounded somewhat forced. At least it was as akward for him as it was for me. "Well...it was...interesting. Being with a human and all. You know." I turned to him as his expression changed. It was no longer readable. Realising what I said, I stammered out a quick and barely audible apology. I could feel the heat rise to my face. "I-I'm Sorry, I-I forgot that you don't remember" He shook his head silently, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"No. Don't worry about it."Suddenly, we lapsed into another long silence that it wasn't as akward as before anymore, it was more like a comfortable and understanding silence. I felt how calm the air seemed now.A crystal clear sound broke through the air and it took me a few moments to realise what it really was. He was the forced laughs you hear or the sarcastic ones. No, this one was real, and it was all mine.

"What is it?!" I gasped as he continued to laugh. He pulled closer, his face inches from mine."You're quite the oddball huh?" I could feel a soft breeze brush against my shoulders making my body quiver. It suddenly felt much colder then before.

"What do you mean by that!" and it took me a moment to notice how dumb I really had just sounded. His laughing faded, however, a smirk was still noticeable on his face. It looked like he was hiding a laugh.

"Well, your different" He answered back, however his words were careful. Well thought. I frowned. Was different good? Bad? Indeed he was different too, however I wasn't sure.

"You know. Your different too." His smile faded and he frowned.

"good or bad?" I thought to myself for a moment, trying to figure it out myself.

"Im not sure yet" I answered truthfully. There was more silence. Then, suddenly, his eyes changed, turning an ice blue, almost white.

"Why not" His tone, like his eyes had reformed, becoming more polite. Distant perhaps. I wasn't sure exactly.

"Im trying to figure you out." I told him. It was true. She wanted to know him better, it wasn't until now that she realized how little she knew.

"Well don't" He demanded, his tone forceful and angry. I was about to protest when he turned his head, facing away from me. He didn't sound happy. Suddenly, anger boiled in me and I found myself angry. What was he to tell her what she can and cannot do? With as much force as he had, she demanded something herself. "I want to!" I yelled back, surprised my sudden anger. My hands turned into fists. "You cant say I cant. I want to learn more about-" He got up abruptly, pushing me away with a hard force that sent me careening backwards, falling onto the ground. The fall was hardly noticed by my surprise, shock by his harshness. Then, I landed, head hitting the ground, sending my vision ajar. I stayed like that for a moment, my anger fading to fear. I had made a mistake, I crossed the line. When, I could see again, my vision no longer a blur of colors, I looked up but upon doing so, automatically sorry I had, facing his cold icy gaze and amazing turqious eyes. He looked at me hatefully and I automatically regretted what I had said, although I wasn't sure what it had been. "We have to go back now" He informed me, turning around. His tone was stoic and he sounded distant, cold. Openning my mouth, I found no words, so I closed him, then followed, dissapointed yet relieved it was all over.

I found myself back in the dwelling before I even had noticed the change, and like the setting around me, Hyourinmaru remained the same, quiet and distant. With curtesy however, he led me back to my dorm, though he remained silent the whole way. Then, when he felt his duty done, he turned and began to leave again. "W-wait!" I called out, before I could even think about what I had been planning on saying. He stopped in recognition, however, he hadn't said a word, though I needed none. I knew he was listening. "Did I say something wrong?" I had worded it in my head much better but now, it sounded like a jumble of words, hardly audible at all. But he seemed to understand, turning around to me. He walked up and placed his hand on my forehead, which startled me with his frighteningly cold touch.

"No" He answered, his voice was still austere, however, it seemed softer, not as sharp as before. "You said something that made a lot of sense" I wanted to ask what I had said exactly, however I was taken away by him, no longer able to speak. "It will just take me time to accept it" Then, with that said, he moved his hand and turned, leaving me in absolute awe. It was then that I discided something. I would find out his story, whether he liked it or not.

After cleaning myself up from the trip into the woods, I left my dorm into the main cave of the dwelling where many of the zanpactous were hanging out idly, awaiting instructions from the boss. My eyes scanned the area, searching for Hyourinmaru's familiar reitsu I was accustomed to, however it had vanished and a part of me wondered if he had been all in my head or not.

A loud laugh made me stop and without really trying, I came across Haineko from across the room. She had been keeping herself occupied, flocking around the other zanpakuto, greedily eating up any gossip she could get her paws ahold of. I shook my head, a silent laugh keeping. She had been talking with one of the boys, who looked at her like a tasty sandwich rather then another zanpactou. However, if Heineko noticed, she didn't say so allowed. I removed my eyes from the two and kept searching but sadly I found nothing. I must have looked pathetic standing there because I could see Heineko shaking her head and pointing in my direction, probably talking about what a newbie I was without her guidance. It nauseated me. Then, with there conversation ending, she left the strange zanpactou and came over to me, waving playfully. It wasn't hard to see how fake she was being. It was hurting her being around me as much as it hurt me to be around her. But to her, I was just another unfortunate soul, an apparently unfashionable one, according to her.

"So, where the hell were you!" she scolded, wagging her finger. "You leaving all sudden like that, it makes you look bad" I held in a laugh. Yeah, it wasn't hard to know that she was referring to herself. It makes her look bad. She didn't need to say it, for it to be true. I rolled my eyes.

"I was just busy okay? Im here now" Heineko scowled, her catty facial features shriveled and I found her suddenly very unattractive. She started to whine but I was blocking her out, not on purpose but because of something else that had caught my eye. Or rather, caught in my brain.

I felt my fingers began to colden till they were numb and a bright swollen pink. Opening my eyes that I didn't remember shutting, the whole surrounding seemed to vanish and I found myself among a plain of ice. The frigid air seemed to surround me, clinging to my body, sucking away all its heat as the harsh winds greedily licked at my frozen skin. Unable to bear it, I closed my eyes in vain, trying to hold back the heat and keep the cold. It seemed to work even in the slightest, the air becoming warmer. It was all in my head. The loud winds began to calm till they were reduced to a small blizzard. Then, as fast as it came, the feeling vanished and I was back in the dwelling with the other zanpactou, my body shuddering as if I was still in the cold, as Heineko spoke to me in muted words I couldn't hear. Not that I needed to hear all her shit anyways. I shook my head and spoke to her, although, I still couldn't hear my own voice.

"I have to go." Then I ran, leaving her behind, yelling inaudible words. I didn't have time for her though. I needed to find someone. I needed to find Hyourinmaru.

I ran down the hallways, damp and cold as most caves are. I ran as hard as I could, stopping sharply at a fork in the road, both leading to two unfamiliar paths leading to places I didn't know. Starring into the two halls of blackness, I realized that I had ran farther then the headquarter confines, long past any of the lighted caves that served as dorms for the zanpactou that stayed there. I was about to turn around when a familiar shiver ran down my spine in a wave. Automaticly, my thoughts went to Hyourinmaru. Was he here? Did he know I was here? I called out his name but I got no answer, only echoes of my own voice bouncing off the cave walls. I was ready to pass it off as my imagination when I felt it again, a familiar feeling of cold winds dancing on my skin. I was so surprised, so unnerved, I stood there, waiting it to pass as the other one did. But It didn't, it only grew stronger. I attempted to move my hands, which were dumbly in front of me. It took me a few seconds to feel the weight of an object in them. Something heavy, yet smooth and small. I looked my hands was a small heart made of Ice.

* * *

Next chapter should be on schedule. if not ill let you know. :] Anyways, let me know what you think and ill see you next week. Remember, if you have questions, let me know. Thanks for everyones support! Your all the world to me, my ultimate muses!!!


	5. Not So Author Notes 2: The Wait is Over

_**Hey guys!**_

_**F**_or those of you who are still reading, I can assure you that i didnt like die in a hole and am infact itching to write a new chapter. (lol Im sure that you were hoping this was a new chapter huh? Hehe tricked you xD - Was that Mean?) Well sadly its only authors notes but the good news is that after a few months of break from writing for school and work has come to a close as my fingers cant resist not writing any more. Im excitedly working on a new chapter (even though the Zanpactou Arc has come to a close) and you can rely on it being posted next Saturday.

_**A**_lso, while I have your attention, I want to thank those who are still interested in the story for their patience as i went through a rough time moving. You guys will be rewarded with lots of fluffy HyouXTobi action in future chapters. ^_^ (on top of what there already was going to be). Your reviews and love are uber appreciated and keep me going. So thank you for your guys' support and ill be seeing you guys next Saturday! :D

_**Lots O' Love,**_  
_**  
Tomo**_


	6. Chapter 4: Chilled

_**Mint Meets Chocolate  
**  
Chapter 4: Chilled  
_

* * *

_The ice seeped through my clothes and hair sending chills down my spine. I was on a plane of ice again, a sea of white protruding against grey skies, wind roaring in my ears. In the distance a figure stood alone, his hair whipping in the cold winds. A smile stood out on his face and his hand was cast open towards me. A welcoming gesture. My steps quickened and i ran towards the figure, standing against white. But when i reached there... He was gone._

My eyes snapped open and i found myself awake, laid out on the small uncomfortable futon that had been given to me for sleeping. I groggily sat up and felt around for my blanket to return to a state of cozy unconsciousness however as hard as i tried, even being as sleepy as i was, couldnt return to that dream where Hyourinmaru's appearance in it had made a first for me. Unlike some of the girls in the cave, i didnt admit to such emmbarrassing things like dreaming of others when i had a lot more i had to accomplish as a zanpactou. This didnt mean however i didnt have them. But i kept these things to myself. And telling them was not on my list of priorities. Especially if Heineko found out. She seemed to have a knack for reading people, which wasnt good. She has a habit of claiming Hyourinmaru hers so dreaming about him was not acceptable.

I groaned as i sat up once again, slowly leaving the comforts of my bed as i glanced down the hallway to the groups of zanpactou there, who were currently returning from missions given to them by Muramasa. I felt somewhat annoyed that i didnt get any missions but lately a lot more had been going on in my mind so it was better that it doesnt affect my jobs. I stumbled through the door as i tried to tune out the loud noises coming from the end of the cave, adjusting myself to the concept of sleeping. It was a foreign to zanpactous as we didnt usually get tired in our spiritual form, But physical bodies on the other hand required work, time and a lot of taking care of. Sometimes more then it was worth in my opinion but hey, i didnt make up the rules. Muramasa said these forms would help us more. I thought it a waste of time but i didnt object.  
As i made my way down the hall i found myself nodding curtly to another zanpactou my age, who smiled shyly as i passed. I didnt remember her name but i doubt she remembered mine either so it was alright. I passed down the hall leading to a fork in the road. I saw the crowd of returned zanpactous and figured i didnt want to get involved in that so i headed down the left towards the center of the cave.

It was deep and not many zanpactous traveled this way but i felt like a walk and i wanted to think without interuption. I didnt want to admit to myself that the one in the dream was Hyourinmaru but he did have a uncanny resemblance. I shook my head and continued to walk aimlessly, my mind nagging at me. And wasnt ice his element? That iced heart... it had to have been his right? I bit my lip and thought back to the dream, the fields of white still vivid in the back of my mind. It seemed familiar.. Like the day before, before that heart had- No. It was a coincidence right? But how many of these similarities could there be? I turned another corner and winded down the right to a darker less lit room, a single torch left on the wall but otherwise empty.

I hadn't been there for longer then a minute when I heard a faint tapping noise. Was i imagining things now? I stopped midstep and turned around as the faint clicking drew closer. I shook my head and took another two steps forward before i saw a shadow pan across the wall making me freeze in my tracks again. I knew i hadnt imagined it that time. Was somebody else here or my imagination? The steps seemed to split into two patterns of two people walking casually down the hall. Who would be so far in the cave? I turned around and opened my mouth to ask but my bravery fled and i found myself for a minute, wanting to flee. In a split second decision, I darted behind the wall quickly as a two shadowed figures danced past my vision, my breath held in its place as I prayed to not be seen by them. The steps slowed and I realized they had gone to a halt, clicking heels and padded feet stopping around the corner of the dirt wall I hid behind. Close enough for me to see strands of turquoise gliding past.

_Hyourinmaru? What is he doing here? _I held back a small gasp as I came to the realization. If the other was who she believed it to be, this meeting was private and being caught now would be set with a terrible price.

"You called me so far Muramasa. It isn't like you. What is it you want?" The voice, eloquently recognized as Hyourinmaru's asked, his tone impatient.

"You sound displeased by it. I'll make it quick but I have a job for you." Muramasa responded, sounding equally as impatient. "I need you to-"

"I didn't come to be ordered around. You said you had information for me." Hyourinmaru growled. I was surprised by his bitter tone, and I couldn't figure out why he would say such things. Muramasa was the one who had granted us release from our prisons. He saved us. So why was there such hostility? Did he know something I didn't? No, I couldn't question the leader after his efforts to help us zanpactou. For a moment I considered turning around and sneaking away however I wasn't that quiet and even so, my curiousity got the best of me.

"I will tell you. But not until after you finish." Muramasa chastised. His voice was convincing however Hyourinmaru seemed unaffected by this.

"Funny it seems to be less of a priority to me." Hyourinmaru spoke daringly. I wasn't sure how he was able to defy Muramasa so well when to us zanpactou, Muramasa's voice was enough to tame a wild beast. For a moment the words faded and I could hear only a small peaceful hum of Muramasa's tone however I snapped back to reality in time to catch Hyourinmaru's next words. "The next job can wait, but I too have goals. I wish to find my master." He stated firmly.

"and you will, but the job will come to importance. You want to do it" He stressed the last words and they sounded so sure and strong. Who could defy such a voice?

"Theres always more jobs. But the information on the other hand…." Hyourinmaru's voice seemed to quiet to the point where I had to strain forward to hear the words. "That is priceless to something like me..." I leaned forward to barely catch his words, almost giving myself away. But the tone of his voice had caught me and for a second, I swear I saw minted green eyes meeting mine.  
His voice had a hint of something I couldn't quite place a name on. A feeling I recognize through my old master. Not quite sadness however all the light tone left from it. It felt like… Hopelessness.  
But as quickly as it came, it was gone again and his voice returned to the usual sarcasm it held. "If you want me to do something, I need something too."

Muramasa let out a chuckle that bounced off the dirt walls, sending a chill down my spine. Did his laugh always do that?  
"Your lack of motivation startles me." Muramasa sighed disapprovingly. "I thought you out of all of them would be up to the task"  
"I never said I wasn't up for it. I just need the motivation, as you said." Muramasa clicked his tongue in a scold, like a parent to a child.  
"Hyourinmaru. I asked you to do this task. Wont you do as your asked for once?" There was a paused silence before Hyourinmaru answered, his voice losing the defiance in his tone. "Fine." He muttered, sourly. Muramasa's smile was evident in his next response.  
"Good. Come then, I prefer no company"

I slipped out of the way as his shadow left down the hall with Hyourinmaru silently following. Did he realize I was there? Why hadn't he called me out? Did he feel me but not my location? I bit my lip and slowly came out of hiding with a deep feeling of guilt. I should have trusted Muramasa more, it was rude of me to easedrop after all he'd done for us.. and yet, a weird feeling settled in my stomach as Hyourinmaru's final words set in my mind. What became of Hyourinmaru? He was so defiant of Muramasa one minute.. I was sure he wouldn't bend in his opinion. But yet in the end…

_"fine…"_

Had he given up? Why fight so long to give up so suddenly? The obedience in his tone had startled me, and I couldn't help feel chilled by Muramasa, something I hadn't felt before around him. Turning towards where I came, I ran down the corridor of the cave, a chill down my neck following me even after I escaped.

* * *

_Well here you go guys, a few chapter as promised. Ive been away for a while but im going to be writing chapters every week again so look out for them and let me know what you think._

_Im going to spend next week planning so the next chapter wont be next week but the week after on a Saturday so i can draft out what i want to do for the next upcoming chapters. Im going to add canon events but ill be twisting things around a little to fit the story. And almost all chapters will be consistantly from Tobuime's view unless a bonus chapter wanted otherwise. Im going to write a christmas oneshot for a side bonus so be on the lookout for that too. Lots of love to my beta, Mira-Chan and hugs to my reviewers and supporters. Love you guys :) Enjoy the chapter!_


End file.
